The Watchers
by Trueshot159
Summary: war is coming to Athel Lorien. The Waywatcher captain Kyarno is faced with trial and error. please no flame first fic.


**I don't own Warhammer gamesworshop does**

**The Watchers**

**Twang……..thump, Kyarno's arrow hit the target dead in the center. He knocked another ready to shoot when another waywatcher like himself approached him. "Captain, Lord Aldeald's scouts report of an army of orcs and he calls you to his council." Kyarno's second in command Cealas told him. "I'll go immediately, Cealas gather the watchers." Kyarno answered.**

**Kyarno jumped onto his horse and rode off to Coeth-Mara, Cealas took a horn from his quiver and blew into it. Within seconds of the horns blast Kyarno's waywatchers had assembled ready to fight. "We go to fight the orcs!" Cealas yelled.**

**Kyarno urged his horse faster and faster until he reached the stables out front of the royal hall. He burst through the doors and walked up to the dais where Aldeald throne sat. "My lord, you wished to see me?" Kyarno said bowing. "Ah….yes….Kyarno, the orcs approach Athel Lorien at an alarming speed. My army can't assemble in time to fight the orcs. I need you to bring your Waywatchers to fight the orcs at the entrance to our realm." Aldeald told him. "It will be done my lord." Kyarno answered as he turned on his heal and walked out of the hall and towards the stables.**

**Kyarno rode into the clearing where his watchers were assembled, "my brothers we ride to the entrance to the forest. We are to hold the orcs at bay while Aldeald assembles his army to fight the orcs." Kyarno yelled. "Let's ride!" he yelled again. With his command the watchers leapt onto their horses and charged to the forest entrance.**

**As the company of Watchers reached the entrance to Athel Lorien, two of Aldeald's scouts came over the hill at top speed towards the forest. "Kyarno, I'm glad to see you" one of the scouts said. "Why?" Kyarno asked. "The orcs are coming…….in numbers far greater than our own." The scout replied. "Numbers do not win a battle." Kyarno told him. "No…..but they do help." A voice said. "Who goes there?" Kyarno yelled drawing his sword. "It is Cu-sith leader of the red wolves." He answered jumping from a branch in the tree behind Kyarno.**

**"Cu-sith it is great to see you." Kyarno said. "Cu-sith only comes to help protect his homeland." He answered. "I see…….." Kyarno started before being cut off. "My lord the orcs are here………!" the scout yelled. "Prepare for battle!" Kyarno yelled. Kyarno's waywatchers drew their bows and notched arrows, the sounds of bowstrings being pulled back was heard. Kyarno looked around then asked Cu-sith "Didn't you bring other warriors?" "Of course………."Cu-sith answered. With that the Wardancers of the red wolf appeared from all around. The orcs charged the forest line, yelling their war cries and shouting curses at the forest. When the orcs were within arrow distance the watchers shot arrows into the mass of on coming orcs, one of their captains yelled "Ds elffos ar' shootin at us.". The watchers continued firing arrows at the horde when the orcs were fifty yards away from the forests edge Cu-sith yelled "For Loec! Charge!" he pointed his short spear at the orcs and started to run towards the mass of greenskins. With his cry the other Wardancers answered "For Loec!" and followed their master to whatever end.**

**Kyarno let arrow after arrow loose until his quiver was empty. "Elves draw your swords!" He yelled drawing his own. "Charge!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He charged forward followed by all of his Waywatchers. The watchers came in behind the jumping, dashing Wardancers to meet the orcs in combat. Kyarno's sword was bathed in blood for the first time in his life, never had he had to take his men into close quarters with the enemy. He lased out at an orc with his sword, it fell dead. Then the sound of hooves took his attention away from the orcs. It was Aldeald's royal cavalry charging from the forest. "Aldeald comes!" He yelled. The coming of their lord made the elves fight with renewed vigor. Kyarno noticed a giant orc pushing his way through the crowd of orcs a giant axe in his hand. Cu-sith yelled "Loec bless me." And charged the giant orc.**

**His sword lashed out, the orc shrugged off the wound and swung in return the axe hit Cu-sith square in the chest. He fell to the ground his body limp. Two Wardancers watched their lord fall and lunged at the Warboss. They swung at the same time, but their swords did no good against the massive orc. The orc made a counter swing removing one of the elves head from her shoulders. The other leapt at the orc for a final attempt at avenging their lord; he failed his body split at the waist.**

**Kyarno seized a moment in the Warboss' glory and charged him, he drove his sword into the orcs back. The orc yelled in pain and hit Kyarno with his massive fist sending him flying. The massive orc moved in on Kyarno to make the final kill, but then a golden lance protruded from his chest he yelled in pain as a sword removed his head from his shoulders. Kyarno looked up ad his savoir, It was Cairbre, captain of the royal guard and Kyarno's uncle. "Do I always have to look after you Kyarno? He said laughing. He charged off killing all orcs in his path.**

**With their lord dead the orcs tried to flee but the spirits of the forest blocked their path. Branches, claws, and all other means of attack were directed at the orcs. They were cut down and killed, Every last one of them. **

"**And that my son is how we defeated the largest orc force Athel Lorien had seen in a decade." Cealas said finishing the story he was telling his son…………….**


End file.
